


More Than You Bargained For

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bruce this isn't how you "protect" someone, M/M, capeless au, established relationship of sorts, handjobs, prostitution AU, street rat Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wanted to protect him- but Jason had the devil's smile and pretty eyes, and protection to him was something far different than what Bruce could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading old Batman comics and wanted some BruJay against the Batmobile... and then somehow I wrote this AU instead.
> 
> Jason's only 17. Pray for Bruce's soul. (Mine too)

Bruce offered up a smile at the man boring him to damn near death with his story. Offered up the fake smile because it was expected. Because maybe if he smiled now, the story would end soon.

And he’d be able to _leave _.__

__He’d ignored his champagne, mostly. Had sipped for show, but nothing more. He needed to be able to drive, when the gala was done. Needed to be able to _feel_._ _

__He felt positively out of his skin, his fingers tapping on his thigh, as minutes dragged. Knew what was waiting for him, in the dark of the night. Knew and could feel his heart beating faster, in his chest, beneath his expensive suit. He was simply glad no one could see._ _

__When he did make his exit- under the false pretense that a businessman _always has work to be done_ , he could have run to his car. Instead, he took a few steeling breaths, allowed the valet to drive it up for him, and calmly drove off, into the dark city._ _

__To be safe, Bruce always took the long route towards the Narrows. He’d loop through a few different streets, double back. Events like this were crawling with paparazzi, and the last thing he would have needed was one following him into the guts of the city, discovering the sin he coveted all for himself._ _

__When he finally pulled into the Narrows, he knew exactly where to look. Knew the streets that belonged to his distraction, the sinful little bird that had him in such a state-_ _

__Bruce saw him, down the street. Ripped skinny jeans and his red hoodie, hood up. Didn’t look like anything enticing- but then again, it worked the perfect cover. Threw off cops who came in looking for the typical overly made-up woman in the too short skirts and semi-translucent tops._ _

__He pulled up along side the boy, watched him stop. Bruce rolled the window down, and he leaned down, glanced in the car, hands in the pocket of his hoodie._ _

__He was smiling already. “Recognized your car.” Bruce offered back a smile- tried to hide his nerves, tried to remain calm. Couldn’t have this kid thinking he had some control over him._ _

__“Get in.”_ _

__The door opened and Jason slid in, pulling it shut behind him. He didn’t bother with his seat belt as Bruce rolled the window up, continued down the street. Instead he leaned back, looked so at home in Bruce’s car._ _

__Bruce figured he’d been in it enough._ _

__“You’re all dressed up,” Jason pointed out, letting his eyes drag along Bruce. Bruce fought down a shiver. “Did I miss a party?”_ _

__“A very _boring_ evening,” Bruce offered, and Jason chuckled._ _

__“Uh-huh, I bet. A boring evening full of fancy-ass suits and too-expensive champagne. You know, champagne goes _right_ to my head.” He shifted a little, spread his thighs. “Makes me a little forward.”_ _

__Bruce couldn’t imagine if Jason was any _more_ forward. But that was something he liked about him- the fact that he didn’t dance around anything, like the pompous assholes Bruce otherwise had to know. Didn’t fake interest or pretense, like the women of high society Bruce tried to date-_ _

__Maybe he liked his pretty face, too. And those grey eyes. And a mouth that always had the smirk of the devil on it, that liked to kiss Bruce like Jason might find gold under his tongue-_ _

__That liked to wrap around Bruce’s cock like Jason needed what he had to offer to live._ _

__Bruce turned down a dark street, a dead end. He put the car in park, killed the engine, and Jason turned, staring at him. “Moving to the backseat?” he asked, “Or does it get you hot and bothered to have me stretched out here, sucking you off?”_ _

__Bruce bit back his groan. Both ideas sounded like heaven, but he was shaking his head. “Outside,” he offered, and Jason’s eyes flashed._ _

__“Feeling daring tonight.” He didn’t hesitate turned and opened the door, stepping out. Bruce climbed out, pocketed his keys, walked around the car to see Jason unzipped his hoodie, tossing it on the hood of the car. He stretched, his faded black vneck rising up along his belly, showing of the finest dusting of hair along his navel, the curves of muscles that he had to have, with the life he led._ _

__No kid survived the Narrows unless they knew how to defend themselves._ _

__Jason turned, leaned against Bruce’s expensive car, smirking as he took him in, in his suit. “I like it,” Jason offered, motioning Bruce in with a curl of his fingers. Bruce moved out of habit, reached a hand out and rested it next to Jason, leaning in. “What’s on your mind for tonight?” Jason reached forward with one hand, cupped Bruce through his slacks. “My hand, or should I let you rut against me until you make a mess of yourself?”_ _

__Bruce groaned as Jason gave him a squeeze, his cock already hard. He’d been hard just _thinking_ about Jason. The teen smirked- so much devil in his face for a kid of only seventeen._ _

__Bruce mentally was making tally marks for every reason this was going to send him to hell._ _

__“Or is it my choice?” Jason asked, and Bruce nodded. Nodded because whenever Jason chose, it was as if he _wanted_ this. As if he wasn’t doing it for the stack of cash Bruce would press into his hands, when they were done._ _

__Jason inclined his head, before he leaned forward, up on his toes and wrapping his other arm around Bruce’s neck. He kissed Bruce like he _wanted_ him, like he’d thought about this as much as Bruce had. His mouth was warm, his lips too soft- he tasted like mint and cigarettes, and Bruce couldn’t help but push his tongue into his mouth. Jason’s arm tightened around his neck as he nipped at Bruce’s lip, before whispering into his mouth,_ _

__“Think I’ll suck your cock.”_ _

__Bruce groaned. Yeah, there were plenty of reasons Jason would do that- not the least of them being it would _cost_ the most- but he said it like it got him hard, and Bruce couldn’t think of a single reason he wanted to voice against it._ _

__Jason smirked, unhooked his arm and fell down to his knees. Thin denim rubbed along the pavement as he reached both hands up, undid the fastening to Bruce’s slacks. The sound of his zipper was so loud- but Bruce knew there was no real threat of being discovered. It was late- late enough that the heavy sin traffic have thinned out, and this street was all but dead even for the Narrows._ _

__Jason tugged at Bruce’s underwear, his pants, until everything pooled just below the juncture of his thighs. His dress shirt, untucked, gave his ass coverage- but it didn’t seem to matter as Jason reached up, gripped his hips and leaned in, kissing the head of his cock with those pretty lips._ _

__“You’re always so hard when you come see me,” he whispered, before his tongue lapped out over the head. “Do you get excited for everyone like this?” He mouthed down along Bruce’s impressive cock, sucked gently at the side of the base as he squeezed his hips. Bruce gave another groan, head tipped down, watching._ _

__“No,” Bruce admitted- because, beyond Jason, sex had become stale. He went on dates because it was expected of him- he slept with them from time to time because there needed to be talk of his affairs. But Bruce found his mind always wondered during sex-_ _

__And it didn’t help that the last time he’d slept with a woman, he’d taken her from behind and imagined it was Jason, gripping at his expensive sheets. Jason was his ass raised, begging for Bruce’s cock. Jason and his tight body-_ _

__Bruce had never fucked him. He’d been in Jason’s mouth probably a dozen times now, had gotten off to his hand more times than he could count- but he’d never fucked him. Told himself he wouldn’t go that far-_ _

__He was doubting himself. _Badly_._ _

__“Mmm, it’s just for me then?” Jason let go of Bruce’s hips, cupped his shaft with one hand while he leaned down, sucked gently on one of his balls. Bruce gasped, fisted a hand and let it smack against his car, got a chuckle from the teen as Jason’s tongue worked, before he pulled off, moved back to his cock. “Can you promise to not come in thirty seconds?” he teased, licking his way up his shaft, before he paused to suck on the nerves just beneath his cockhead. “Wanna enjoy this myself.”_ _

__Bruce said nothing, and Jason opened his mouth, sucked the head in. His hand worked along Bruce’s shaft as he sucked, knew exactly how Bruce liked it. Jason’s mouth concentrating on the head, his tongue a constant movment of hot velvet, his hand stroking quickly._ _

__“Jason,” Bruce groaned, got a moan around his cock in response as the teen pulled off, licked his lips._ _

__“You saying my name is hot,” he admitted, “Think I can getcha to do it again?” A wicked smirk, and then Jason had his mouth around him again, inching further down his shaft. Each bob of his head brought him closer, until Jason was pressing into the thatch of dark curls at his groin, Bruce’s cock pressing to the back of his throat. His hands slid around Bruce, grabbed at his bare ass beneath his shirt as he pulled back, only to take him all the way in again._ _

__He shuddered, hips twitching forward- but _god_ Jason didn’t choke. Bruce wouldn’t let himself think about how many cocks had probably been in his mouth, how often Jason had done this. Didn’t want to think about sharing this kid with anyone else._ _

__He was damn near willing to sell his soul to hell if it meant Jason was his _and only his_._ _

__Jason’s movements were slower, but the feeling of his entire cock disappearing over his tongue was enough to have Bruce’s balls and belly going tight. Jason’s fingers dug into his ass cheeks, before the slid along the cleft of his ass, guiding him as he began to rock into his mouth._ _

__Bruce’s breathing was ragged, his voice failing him. He groaned out Jason’s name, mumbled that he was _so good_ and got a moan from the teen with that sinful mouth. Jason pulled his hips in tighter, and Bruce didn’t fight it, fucked into his mouth as he smacked his fist against his car again. Jason shifted, the pavement hard and cold beneath his knees, his thin jeans barely acting as a barrier._ _

__He didn’t seem to care._ _

__“Shit, Jason, I’m gonna come.” Bruce growled out the words, and Jason began to move faster, continued to squeeze Bruce’s ass until his hips canted forward, and Bruce was groaning, filling Jason’s mouth. The teen didn’t move, let Bruce’s cock pulse over his tongue- and not until when he was done did he pull off. He looked up at Bruce as he swallowed, licked at his swollen lips as Bruce panted._ _

__“You always taste the best,” he said, standing up on shaky legs. He leaned back against the car, as Bruce pulled back, began to task of fixing his clothing. Jason watched, his eyes dark, and Bruce dared a glance at him-_ _

__And was he crazy, or did his jeans look just a _bit_ too tight?_ _

__Jason licked his lips again as Bruce finished tucking his shirt back in, leaned his head back and showed off the curve of his neck and collar bone. Bruce moved without thinking then, boxed him in and got his hand on his car, pressed his mouth down to Jason’s. He tasted bitter, it masked most of the mint, the smoke, and as Bruce pressed his tongue into his mouth, it only made him wish he could get hard again that moment. That he could turn him around, fuck him right up against the car._ _

__That he could fuck Jason no matter where or _how_._ _

__He reached down with his other hand, pressed it to Jason’s groin, felt the shape of his straining cock beneath his jeans. Jason hissed into his mouth, hips bucked forward-_ _

__And Bruce had never touched Jason before. Hadn’t been sure if that was okay- if the kid would want him to. But suddenly he couldn’t stop, was getting Jason’s jeans open with open hand, reaching in to rub him through his underwear before he pulled him out. Hot skin met cool air and Jason sucked in a breath through his teeth, as Bruce released his mouth._ _

__“Shit,” he muttered, as Bruce stroked up, rubbed his thumb along the head. He teased his slit, over and over again, until his thumb was soaked, precum rolling down Jason’s shaft. The teen bucked forward, sucked on his bottom lip as his cheeks flushed._ _

__“You like that?” Bruce asked, leaning down to nuzzle his neck. Jason nodded, and Bruce dragged his fist back down his shaft, began pumping him quickly. Jason gave a loud cry, let his head fall back, _thunk_ against the car as he fucked Bruce’s fist._ _

__“Yeah,” Jason managed, “fuckin’ _hell_ , tighter _please_.” Bruce obeyed, tightened his fist- got a howl as he stroked up, fist bumping his glans. “ _Yeah_ , that’s it.”_ _

__Bruce nipped at his pulse, wanted to tell Jason all about what he wanted to do to him. Wanted to tell Jason that he thought about fucking him, when he was with other people. That he wanted to bend him over and bruise him, fuck him until he was screaming-_ _

__But he held the words in, chose to suck at the boy’s pulse instead, as Jason continued to fuck his fist until he was shouting, coming so hard his back arched completely off the car. When he fell back, panting, Bruce was still stroking him, milking him _dry_ until Jason was trembling, and he finally pulled his hand away._ _

__Jaso stared up at him with those pretty eyes, the blush on his cheeks obscuring the freckles there. “Ya didn’t have to do that,” he mumbled, reaching down and tucking himself away._ _

__“Did you not want me to?”_ _

__“Never said that. But you don’t have to return the favor. Not how this works.” Jason rebuttoned his jeans, and Bruce noticed there were goosebumps rising on his arms, that his thin tshirt wasn’t exactly hiding the shape of his nipples._ _

__Or the fact that it looked like there were _rings_ under there- and fuck Bruce had never noticed _that_ before._ _

__“But did you want me to?” Jason quirked up a brow, before he offered a grin._ _

__“Relax. If I didn’t I would’ve pushed you off. You’re pretty fucking hot- not too often I get worked up sucking some guy off.” He leaned forward, grabbed at the lapels of Bruce’s jacket. “But you? I’ve been getting hard every time.” He leaned up, kissed Bruce again, curled up into him as Bruce hooked one arm around his waist._ _

__He kissed Jason as long as the teen would have him, and when he was finally pulling away, Bruce only wanted to bundle him into his car, to get him out of the chill- to take him _home_._ _

__They’d only ever coupled like this, in the car and on the streets, in the dead of night. Bruce wondered what Jason might be like on a bed. What it might be like to have the teen curled up into his chest. And it was _suicide_ on so many levels, _but he wanted it_._ _

__He knew better, however, than to ask._ _

__“Can I take you somewhere?” Bruce asked, when Jason pulled away completely, grabbed his hoodie and shrugged it on. Jason shook his head, zipping it up half way and flipping his hood up._ _

__“No. I’m fine.” Bruce nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Jason glanced away, as he pulled out a few bills, folding them and passing them to Jason, as if they were nothing. Jason glanced back at it, before he took it, holding them between his fingers and glanced up at Bruce. “You know it’s not this much.”_ _

__“Yeah, I do.” Bruce reached out, gripped the back of Jason’s neck through his hood and pulled him in, kissed him one last time. Something about the kid made his heart ache, and he really _did_ just want to help him, to get him off these streets._ _

__But somehow that want had gotten him here._ _

__Jason sighed into the kiss, stuffed the money into his pocket and reached up, running his hands along Bruce’s chest. “You’re sure?” Bruce mumbled, into his mouth, and Jason was nodded._ _

__“Yeah. No place to take a street rat- this is where I belong.” He smiled, and it was pretty but _sad_. Bruce didn’t say anything, and Jason took a step back. “See you around, I hope.” He gave Bruce a playful wink, before he turned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and heading off, down the dark street._ _

__Bruce didn’t get in his car until Jason had turned the corner, until he was gone. And when he did, he hoped one day he’d have the courage to take the boy home._ _

__He hoped maybe he could atone for his sins with him by at least doing _right_ by him._ _


End file.
